Uneven surfaces of metals (e.g. aluminum, brass, copper, steel etc.), non-metallic materials (e.g. wood, synthetic resin) and biological tissues (e.g. nail, bone) may require polishing in order to achieve a smooth and shiny finish. Traditional polishing methods involve separate grinding and buffering steps in order to achieve a high level of polish and shine on a material surface.
Filing tools such as metallic files and sandpaper are commonly used for grinding and polishing a plurality of material surfaces. Also, non-woven cloth or woven cloth impregnated with abrasive grain and resin may be used for polishing however such techniques require repeated work with application of different type and size of abrasives and grits to achieve desired smoothness, shines and gloss on the targeted surface. In addition there is a danger of friction burn when certain abrasive materials and grit sizes are used on biological tissues such as human nails. In one example, Ibata et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,550 have designed and manufactured an all-metallic polishing tool with cutting teeth having acute cutting angles. The cutting teeth used for polishing functions are organized in a square pattern on the abrasive surface.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, with the square or rectangular arrangement of cutting teeth as shown by Ibata et al., it is difficult to achieve a uniform smoothness and shine on a surface. Also metallic polishing tools are prone to oxidation and/or corrosion which may result in safety and hygiene related concerns when used on biological tissues. In addition use of such metallic tools may result in scratches on the surface of soft target materials.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a polishing tool comprising a base surface, and a plurality of engravings in the base surface, wherein, the engravings form cylindrical pillars, the pillars arranged in concentric circular patterns.
In further examples, a non-metallic polishing tool comprises an abrasive material with a flat planer surface possessing perpendicular or acute angles between a polishing surface of the abrasive material and a uniformly engraved pattern artificially created on the abrasive coated base material. The engraved pattern may be arranged in a circular manner on the surface of the polishing tool, as well as with a specified spacing so that pillars are positioned at various angles across the surface. By using such a tool, grinding and buffering may be combined in one step in order to achieve a smooth and shiny polished surface on a target material.
As one example, a polishing tool may be manufactured from non-metallic materials such as ceramic and/or safety glass which have a high level of hardness. An abrasive coating may be deposited on a flat base material. In an alternative embodiment, the polishing tool may be partly or completely manufactured using one or more metallic components. The polishing tool may comprise cylindrical pillars (e.g., teeth) formed due to repeated engraved patterns on the flat surface of the abrasive coated base material. The abrasive coated base material used may poses a higher level of hardness compared to the target material being polished. The side-wall of the uniformly created engraved pattern may form a right or an acute angle to the flat grinding surface of the abrasive coated base material. The cylindrical shaped teeth may be arranged in circular patterns on the abrasive coated base material.
The single polishing tool may provide both grinding and buffering functionalities thereby providing a smooth and shiny finish on the target surface. The flat polishing surface may be utilized for the grinding function and the edges of the uniformly engraved patters may provide a high level of gloss on the polishing surface. In this way by using a single polishing tool both grinding and shining operations may be carried out simultaneously thereby improving the efficiency of the process. By arranging the teeth in a circular pattern it is possible to use the tool in any direction providing uniform grinding throughout the polishing area of the target material. Also, due to the circular arrangement and the uniformity in polishing, easily scratched non-metallic target material may remain scratch-free during the polishing process. In one example, due to the uniformity of the polishing process, the high level of polish achieved by using this tool on a toe nail may last more than a month and the polish on a finger nail may last between two to three weeks.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.